Doki Doki
by Bishounenchaser
Summary: The day Sasuke finally gets the nerve to talk to the object of his curiosity (Obsession)... AU RTN Personalities. Image Rights go to x CluBearx.


Note: Inspired by the Artwork "SasuHina: Capture" by x CluBearx which can be viewed on DeviantArt.   


Doki Doki

He didn't think he was obsessed…He liked to think of it as a healthy dose of curiosity. Naruto had told him by definition it was borderline stalking. To him, he was simply in the right place at the right time. It was just so happen that she was there every time as well (_Besides what the hell did Naruto know_?).

Sasuke Uchiha settled in what had become his regular seat in the back corner of the café. He leaned back in the chair, a cup of hot coffee on the table before him with his camera resting beside it. The table was small and round, only enough for two people at the most, which shouldn't be too surprising since most people who frequented the café were either couples or people looking for some alone time.

Sasuke fit into the latter category when he first came upon the café. It was quiet, peaceful, with excellent service and fantastic coffee. They also apparently had amazing dessert, but he had never been much of a sweets man. As much as he enjoyed the attention that he was often bestowed upon, sometimes he needed some space to clear his head & the café offered the perfect sanctuary.

He remembers the first time he saw her. While he had been in that back corner tweaking with his camera she had somehow slipped it and taken a seat at a table a few tables away from him without his notice. When he had lifted his camera to his eyes to do a quick test, there in the middle of the lens was a girl.

Now Sasuke liked to think he was very familiar with the various faces, shapes, and sizes of women so there was very little that could catch him off guard. Something about this young woman though made his breath hitch in his chest. She brushed back her long indigo hair keeping her hand resting on the side her head giving him a clear view of the side profile of her face. In her other hand, she delicately brought a piece of cake to her lips. Full pink lips closed over the fork and slowly removed the morsel (_There should be a law against eating like that_).

Sasuke's face cheeks had flushed in embarrassment as he dropped the camera to his lap. One hand covered his face as he had tried to collect his thoughts.

Eating cake should never look THAT sexy. It had made him think of a long list of things of what else he'd like her to put on her lips.

Since then, he found himself constantly coming back as various times hoping to catch her again (_It wasn't to see her, he just happened to like this café)_. This time maybe say something. Eventually he had seen her again, & after repeatedly coming back at the same time he found that it was routine for her.

That was a month ago, a month of coming to the same place every day hoping to catch a glance of a girl, a month of talking himself up, thinking of things to say when he finally got the courage to engage her. He had never had this problem before. He usually had a silver tongue but when he thought of what he wanted to say to the girl, everything sounded stupid to his ears, not good enough.

Today would be different though. He felt it.

There she was. She strode into the café with a graceful steps and a confident air. It was like quiet power hummed beneath her skin. Her long hair gently swayed against her back (_He always did have a thing for long hair_), framing her face and perfectly painted full pink lips. Today she was wearing a light lavender spaghetti strap dress with light beige trim at the bottom that stopped a few inches above her knee. The dress was very flattering to her form clinging to her curves without overdoing it. His dark eyes slowly raked down her form to her legs, strong but with lining softness (_legs that would look great around his waist…_) then down to her manicured toes (_Good, bad feet were a huge turnoff_) covered in decorated sandals.

His gaze followed her as she made her way to her usual table. She had barely sat down before a waitress brought her usual tea and cake setting it before the girl. The indigo haired beauty looked at the waitress, a small indention between her brows indicating her confusion. He couldn't see the waitress's face, but knew she telling the girl that the two items were already paid for before walking off to tend her other customers.

The object of his curiosity (_obsession_) looked around the café, sharp eyes scanning the occupants of the place possibly trying to pinpoint who had already paid for her. Sasuke adverted his attention to his camera in an attempt not to be caught staring, his hands tinkering to make it seem like he was enthralled in it. After a few moments he risked a peek at the young woman to find she had apparently given up and decided to enjoy her dessert.

Sasuke slumped back into his seat, propping his elbow on the table and resting his cheek against his fist with a frustrated grunt. He had never been this nervous to engage a woman. His confidence level was high, maybe borderline arrogant. He had never been turned down by the opposite sex before. Naruto claimed it was love at first sight. Sasuke had scoffed in his best friend's face at the concept (_Again, what the hell did Naruto know?_). Sasuke Uchiha was not one of those types of saps.

So why was he hesitating still?

He didn't have much time left if he was going to say something. The girl was about a half through with her cake and he suspected there wasn't much tea left in her cup. How long had he been sitting here watching her?

'_Get it together Uchiha'_

Before his mind could catch up with what his body was doing (_Don't think, just go_), Sasuke was on his feet making his way through the tables towards her. Upon arriving at her table, she barely gave him a glance before looking back down at her cake. Though on the outside his pose of its usual casual, borderline cocky form something in his stomach felt off (_Maybe he shouldn't have went to lunch at Ichiraku's. Damn Naruto..._).

After a few awkward moments of waiting for her to acknowledge him, he decided to take the initiative and place himself into the chair on the other side of her small table, gently laying his camera on the top. She finally brought her gaze to his face. Though she didn't seem too receptive, she didn't seem completely disinterested either. An indigo brow quirked up in question.

"I'm glad the cake & tea didn't go to waste today, "Sasuke started with a slight nod to said items, the corner of his lips curling into a smirk.

The girl across him mirrored his smirk. She leaned back in her seat crossing her arms over her (_they were huge! Dontlookdontlookdontlook) _chest. Sasuke had to keep mentally kicking himself to remind him to keep his eyes on her face, for now.

"I figured you would show your face sometime. At least you're not some old creep."

Sasuke blinked. She was definitely not what he was expecting. He had imagined (_Ok, fantasized_) that she'd be soft-spoken, a little shy, maybe a cute little stutter. There was something attractive about this personality as well though, he had always preferred more strong women. Not over-baring, but not a complete pushover. Snapping out of his thoughts he chuckled lightly. He rested his elbow on top the table and leaned his cheek into his fist.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke."

If he was expecting any type of reaction from the mention of his last name, it was definitely not a reaction at all. This woman didn't even bat an eyelash. His family name was very well known. They weren't simply rich. They had wealth, and an equal amount of power. The Uchiha's had their hands in everything, something's that were not completely legal.

"Ok?" She responded slowly.

"You're not going to tell me your name?"

She gave a soft laugh "I'll think about it."

Sasuke's brows knitted together in mild frustration. She was being so difficult! Usually he would have already whisked a woman away by now. It was causing a stirring in his groin at the idea of a challenge. Something he had not had in a while, if ever (_I'm going to make you mine_). The smirk returned to his lips.

"I think you're mistaking me with an old creep Koneko-chan."

She obviously didn't like that nickname. Her lips curled into a small scowl and her eyebrow twitched in annoyance. She closed her eyes in what appeared to be an attempt to calm down. Her eyes opened once more.

"Maybe just the 'old' part, I think creep fits. I know your type," she quipped lifting her tea to her lips.

Sasuke placed his other elbow on the table. He laced his fingers together and rested his chin on them. Dark eyes met her own, his intense and unwavering.

"You may know that type, but you don't know me."

She didn't break the gaze. The seconds ticked by, her eyes probing as though looking for something. Finally she dropped her line of sight to her plate, Sasuke kept his eyes on her as she dipped the fork into the last piece of cake and slowly brought it up to her mouth (_he had to suppress a groan_) with enough poise that he realized that she must've been raised quite properly.

When she finished the morsel, she set the fork on the plate with a light clink. She pulled up a medium sized purse he didn't notice before (_Chanel. She had good taste_). She shuffled through it until she found what she was looking for. Her hand was doing something in that purse that he couldn't see and for a moment he hoped she wasn't preparing pepper spray or a taser. Eventually she slipped her hand out her purse, a ten dollar bill caught between two fingers.

She stood suddenly, throwing Sasuke off guard who continued to sit. A few steps brought her next to the dark haired man. She pressed the $10 on the table and met his eyes with a smirk.

"Hyuuga Hinata. Keep the change."

With that she walked off, the ends of her dress softly brushing against his arm. Sasuke was abruptly to his feet, his heart beating strongly, with every intention of getting a phone number along with that name. When he snatched the $10 off the table (_He wasn't going to accept her money_), a small white piece of paper floated to the floor. Curious, Sasuke knelt to retrieve the paper and unfolded it.

It had a phone number.

The Uchiha turned around to try and catch sight of Hinata, only to find she had already quickly made her exit. His lips downturned into a scowl for a moment but softened as he opened his hand revealing the piece of paper once more.

With a smirk, he pocketed the paper. He grabbed his camera off the table, lifting the strap and looping it around his neck.

'_Hinata huh.'_

A more mischievous smirk replaced the one of his lips as he saunter out the café.

'_Koneko-chan."_


End file.
